Heromnigan
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: Inspired by both Arsao Tome"s Herogan and Ninja Bat Master's omnigan. Naruto Pissed off by Kakashi Unlocks a Bloodline more powerful than the rinnegan. the Heromnigan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto **_

_**Video Games Crossovers**_

_**Heromnigan**_

_**Summary**_

_**Naruto Pissed off by Kakashi Unlock the ultimate Kekkei Genkai.**_

_**The rookie 9 is 18 **_

_**Team 9 are 19.**_

_**I haven't given up on my other stories.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXPECTS THE VOICES IN MY HEAD AND I DON'T EVEN OWN THOSE.**_

Naruto stormed to the 'Forest of Death' pissed off at Kakashi because he wouldn't help him train for the Chunnin exam finals. He found his bag he had hidden in the forest and changed, he was now a mesh T-shirt, black cargo pants, gloves and boots. 'Here we go,' he thought. He made a group of clones and started to spar with them. This was going on for hours; he kept fighting, using jutsus, punches and kicks. Just then he had started to transform. His Clothes changed into a blue one piece jumpsuit with a red and yellow S symbol on it and a red cape with the same symbol on it.

Not that he noticed, he kept going, he was relentless. Then after the last clone fell, he dropped to his knees and looked at himself. 'What the hell?' just then his eyes had changed. They were his normal sky blue but this time, they had black hourglass in the middle of the eye and it was permanent.

_Name Superman _

_Powers are as follows: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, senses, breath, intelligence, invulnerability, regeneration, longevity, flight, heat vision, multiple sensory and vision powers._

_Real Name Clark Kent._

'What the hell?' thought Naruto.

_Heromnigan_

_Kekkei Genkai of Namizake Clan. Allow user to transform into 1 of many heroes. User must never get to angry or you might unlock GALACTUS._

'Kami we're even.' Thought Naruto.

(Chunnin Exam Stadium.)

(1 month later)

On the Floor of the Giant Arena were 6 teenagers. There was a young man with long black hair. He wore a black forehead protector that he wore snugly over his forehead. He also wore a khaki shirt, under which he wore a dull blue shirt with a mesh armour underneath it, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. This is Neji Hyuga.

The next person to him was a girl with blonde hair in 4 ponytail. She wore a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. This is Temari.

Next to her was a boy with messy Brown hair. He wore dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. He also wore Brown Pants.

Next to him was an auburn haired Boy. He wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd that contains his sand. He also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band. This is Gaara No Sabaku.

Next to him was a boy who wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. He also had Purple facial paint on his face. This is Kankuro

Next to him was a boy with hair in the style of a pineapple. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. This is Shikamaru Nara.

In front of the teens was a Man with a forehead protector bandana on his head which had Brown Hair under it. He wore the normal jonin outfit which consist of a flak Jacket blue pants and Blue shirt. This is Genma Shiranui.

"Hello everyone Will Naruto and Neji-"said Genma but he was interrupted by Naruto Running in a Black trenchcoat black pants and Black combat boots. He was wearing a sliver Ring on his right hand.

"Sorry am I late?" said Naruto.

"No Not yet." Said Genma.

"Good. Wouldn't want to get a time extension." Said Naruto.

"You're fated to lose this match Uzumaki." Said Neji.

"BULLSHIT HYUGA!" Yelled Naruto. "If fate was real I would be dead." Naruto then started to transform. His jacket transformed into a small leather jacket with spikes and a chain wrapped around the torso. His pants changed to leather ones and he got boots. His skull looses its skin and is lighted on fire.

_Ghost Rider _

_Name: Johnny Blaze._

_Powers: Johnny Blaze possesses the supernatural ability to transform into the Ghost Rider at will. Johnny Blaze is one of the strongest and most powerful beings on the planet and the Ghost Rider is one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. Superhuman Strength: The Ghost Rider possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 25 tons. Superhuman Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: Johnny Blaze is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of earthly physical damage as he has taken blows from beings such as an enraged World War Hulk with no sign of pain or discomfort, had his entire skull destroyed and regenerated instantly without any discomfort, and while the Ghost Rider is in control only divine weapons forged in heaven can cause discomfort or harm to the Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As his bodily tissues have been transformed, leaving only a skeleton, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him or bounce off his bones. Ghost Rider's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury (Unless a weapon forged from Heaven itself is used against him, which would be a problem). Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, objects such as weapons forged in heaven by the arch angel Zadkiel, can actually harm the Ghost Rider to a certain extent. However, if his being is damaged, the magical energies imbuing him allows the Ghost Rider or Johnny Blaze to instantly regenerate any and all damage done, even to the point of fully regenerating lost limbs in moments, and regenerating his skull after it was destroyed in seconds without any discomfort or any evident pain. Hellfire Manipulation: Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an empyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. He can also unleash hellfire in Omni-directional explosions that are incredibly powerful, capable of bringing great pain to the Hulk. Mystical Chain Projection: Ghost Rider wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He can also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. Penance Stare: Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime for all eternity._

"Neji Hyuga. You have sinned!" said Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider unwrap the chain around his chest and throws it at Neji where it wraps around him and pulls him toward Ghost Rider. Ghost rider then grabs Neji by his shirt.

"What are you going to do loser? Look into my eyes?" Said Neji. Ghost Rider then laughs and a chill goes down everyone's spine.

"Exactly! Look into my Eyes!" yells Ghost Rider. Neji is lighted on fire and starts screaming. He soon falls unconsciousness and the fire goes out. Ghost Rider summons a Flaming Motorcycle. _"_Hell hath no fury like a flaming skeleton on a motorcycle." Ghost Rider then Changes Back into Naruto.

Chapter 1 end

_**Thank god this is done and done **_

_**This is a Homage to NINJABATMASTER's Omnigan.**_

_**So this has been in my head for awhile. So I thought I type it down. So I hope you like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Human Sacrifice Fight

**Chapter 2**

**Human Sacrifice**

**VS**

**Human Sacrifice.**

**Wow this is my most popular Fanfic ever. Could I also get someone to draw Naruto in His New Clothes? It's kind of like Clark Kent The Blur costume from Smallville**

The next 3 fights went by fast as Sasuke was disqualified for not showing up. This pissed Gaara to no end which scared his sibling Kankuro and Temari pretty bad.

The next fight was between Shino Aburame and Kankuro. This was a win for Shino by forfeit as Kankuro knew he couldn't win.

The fourth match was Temari versus Shikamaru. Both Temari and Shikamaru were excellent strategists, but Shikamaru was better. Although it appeared throughout the match that Shikamaru was using pointless attacks, he was actually five steps ahead, and managed to skilfully manipulate Temari into a position where he could attack from behind, using the tunnel which Naruto had dug during his match with Neji to stealthily extend his Shadow Imitation Technique. This took control over Temari's body, and forced her to imitate every one of Shikamaru's movements. Although Shikamaru could have won, he quit instead, saying that he was too low on chakra. His real reason for quitting, however, seems to be because he is incredibly lazy and saw no point in winning, which would only lead to having to fight in further matches.

There was a hour minutes break so people could get food and The Gamblers could bet on the four remaining Fighters. When the break was over the four semifinalists Were in front of Genma.

"Alright you four. You are the best your villages have to offer as far as Gennin. So will everyone but Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara No Sabaku please leave." Said Genma. The other two left in a hurry.

"Mother will have your blood today Uzumaki." Voiced Gaara in his crazy tone

"Sorry One. Nine's blood won't be shed today."Naruto uttered so only him and Gaara could hear. He then took off his Jacket showing a sleeve-less Underarmour. Naruto then started to change. He gained a mask and a full-body red costume with yellow accents. He has small yellow lightning bolts around his wrist and a lightning bolt logo on his chest. He also has two lightning bolts facing outward from his mask.

_Name: Flash_

_Powers Moves at near light speed, vibrates through solid matter, ability to travel through time ,ability to travel through dimensions,Frictionless aura._

_Real name: Barry Allen._

Barry starts to run around Gaara who tried to send sand after him but Barry kept outrunning it. He then started to run right past Gaara and started to punch him. Gaara started to get more pissed. Flash then yelled then started to run out of the Stadium. Everyone was perplexed at this when Flash ran over the wall of the stadium and punch Gaara into the air then appears at the other side punching Gaara into the ground headfirst. Gaara was knocked out by this. Barry then changes back to Naruto.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Voiced Genma.

**Please write a review. I could use some positive criticism. No flames or they will be used to Cook my ramen.**


End file.
